


The Luxury of Time

by Engineer104



Series: Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: Realizing Dimitri's vision for the future might be frustrating, but Marianne still sees the promise.For Fluffcember Day 31: "Future"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: Fluff(?)cember Power Hour (or Month) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035183
Kudos: 19





	The Luxury of Time

**Author's Note:**

> *holds up dimimari* I just think they're neat

There was something about nights after long days that made Marianne so grateful to be alive, something about a fire crackling in the hearth while snow drifted through the air and blanketed the castle ramparts and courtyards and gardens, something about the coziness of tucking her feet underneath her and draping a blanket over her shoulders. 

She’d long since set her journal and pen aside, cut off mid-sentence by Dimitri trudging into their little sitting room before kicking off his boots and shrugging out of his thick kingly robes. He’d sat beside her in a huff, tension in his broad shoulders, and she’d rested her hand on his elbow about to ask if he’d like some tea or a sympathetic ear only for him to lie down on the sofa beside her and pillow his head in her lap. 

He’d nearly knocked over her inkwell too. 

So Marianne had settled back for a quiet evening, glad for Dimitri’s presence and content to wait for him to speak. She threaded her fingers through his hair and scratched at his scalp, all but feeling the tension seeping from him as her fingertips drifted down the back of his shirt. 

Dimitri was a little like a horse in this way. A proper rub, with a proper brush, and he would respond well. 

At last he caught her other hand, carelessly resting on her knee. She smiled when he raised it to his lips to kiss her knuckles, when he rubbed ink off her fingertips.

“Let’s go for a ride in the morning,” he said in a low voice. “Just the two of us.”

“And the horses,” Marianne suggested. “I think a ride would be for four, unless you wish to share a horse, which would not be the kindest burden.”

Dimitri laughed, short and sharp, deep and warm. “I meant you and me, Marianne.” He sat up then but did not let go of her hand. “I suppose the snow may be a little thick though.”

“Most likely,” she agreed. “It’ll probably fall all night.”

He hummed, but his humor fell away with a sigh. “A pity the storm will also trap our guests in Fhirdiad.”

“Was it really so bad today?” Marianne wondered. 

“They’re coming around to our ideas,” Dimitri said. “Slower than I would’ve liked, unfortunately.”

She smiled, surprised how much the little details in his words pleased her. Not so long ago she wouldn’t have cared for a future, not really, not when she believed she didn’t deserve one. But now Dimitri spoke of _ours_ and of having time and—

Marianne took his hand in both of hers and held it close to her face. “We have time,” she promised him. “We’ll make time.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s almost a wrap on Fluffcember! just gonna slowly upload all the littler netteflix drabbles in batches through January ;_;


End file.
